


The Noble House of Druitt

by augustrose



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Angst, Gen, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT characters, Not Canon Compliant, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch/Vampire hybrids, Witches, mental health is not a joke, minor canon characters - Freeform, sibling angst, victorian flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrose/pseuds/augustrose
Summary: Post Season 2 of Legacies.Landon and Hope are left in limbo as Josie gives up her magic until she is ready to use it again and the Necromancer becomes all-powerful and prepares to bring back Malivore. But little did he know, that the people he fears the most are on their way to Mystic Falls. The Son and Daughter of Montague Druitt, more famously known as one of the main suspects of being Jack the Ripper, whose vampire experimentations made his children into vampire/witch hybrids are traveling to Mystic Falls after receiving a call from none other than Damon Salvatore. They expect this visit to be fairly easy, but in this world, is anything truly easy?Fancasts:Florence Pugh is Arabella Victoire DruittBen Barnes is Augustus Thaddeus DruittHenry Cavill is Montague John DruittAnne Hathaway is Evanna Liara Darlington (Arabella and Augustus' mother)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Haunted

_"How's one to know? I'd meet you where the spirits meet the bones, in a faith forgotten land, in from the snow, your touch brought forth an incandescent glow, tarnished but so grand." - ivy_ , Taylor Swift

"Are you almost ready?" An accent shot out that she immediately recognized as her brother's as she finished packing the last bag.

They both had matching accents but after almost two centuries of remaining on this world had worn down the old English accent and in their time in Ireland, replaced it with an accent that would make them almost recognizable. 

But that was assuming that people would not be able to recognize them by their appearance. While they were young for vampires compared to the remaining Originals, the name Druitt had a _special_ impact in the supernatural community. Their father was the famed Jack the Ripper, who was, in fact, a vampire, and in finding out his children were very gifted witches, let's just say he did everything possible to turn his children into vampires and have them keep their witch abilities, as well as gain a few others. He succeeded, but his children quickly resented him.

Shaking the past from her head, she looked over her shoulder as she felt her older brother approach.

"Lost in the memories once again, Arabella?" Augustus said as she turned around to fully face him, a small smile touching her lips.

"You could say that." She said, pausing for a moment. "Have you finished packing your bags yet?" She tried, wanting the attention off of her.

"Yes, I have. But don't think that you are getting out of talking about what you were thinking about." He told her, and she hated that he did this. He knew how to read her mind, especially when she couldn't read him.

"Just the way things used to be so simple beforehand, I mean, Father wasn't much of a saint, he was a serial killer. But I never once thought that he would turn us." She said, trying not to focus on the way that the wood of her bed was flinching underneath her hands.

"I know, but we both know that dwelling on the past tends to lead us down paths that we would rather not enter." He said, a kind smile on his lips as he looked down on his baby sister. 

She took in a breath of unneeded air and nodded as she zipped up the bag behind her. "Have you spoken to Damon?" She asked, him giving her a look but dropping the subject. While it was easier for them to transition, with them keeping their powers, it was still hard for his sister, who lost a lot of who she was when she died. He knew that it was a possibility that he would never see the same girl she was once again, but with it being almost 200 years since their father had taken their humanity and cast them into darkness, he had hoped that she would have adjusted better than she had.

"I have. He told me what happened and I'll explain once the jet arrives. It will be interesting, to say the least, since he is now human." He said with a chuckle, that she shared. Of all the people that she had met, when she had met Damon Salvatore in the 40s, she would have never expected him to become human, settle down and have a family. But she guessed that she wouldn't know anything about that, as someone who swung for the other team.

"But the Necromancer is indeed in Mystic Falls?" She questioned, a sneer coming across her lips. It was no secret that they hated him. They had had some fun with him, enough fun to make him fear them, and knew enough not to cross him. But she had come up with a plan, and as soon as they got the ones who had been killed and put into enchanted slumber out of it, she would be the one to visit him.

"Yes, and unfortunately for us, he is full of dark magic."

"Come on, big brother. Are you gonna be afraid of a little dark magic?" She teased.

"No, just that we need to be careful. If he is juiced up on dark magic and intent on raising Malivore, it makes him all the more unstable." He said as they made their way to the limousine waiting for them outside of their mansion in Northern Ireland. Once their bags had been put in and they got in, she bit the inside of her cheek, a human habit that she never seemed to break.

"Well, even if he has all that dark magic, he doesn't stand a chance against us. So it's a quick clean up, correct? Dispose of him and then leave?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"That is the plan, but we both know that things are rarely as they seem in Mystic Falls. We might have to stay longer than we plan to depending on how bad the situation might be there." Augustus said as she looked over at him once again. He took her hand and squeezed it as he felt her inner panic at the possibility of getting close to someone once again.

"You know that I'd never let anyone hurt you." He told her and she smiled and nodded.

"I'm just worried, you know that," Arabella said and he nodded back at her, knowing that there was more than she was saying. But he wouldn't push her. Not now at least as they rode to the airfield.

He didn't care about being a vampire/witch hybrid, he loved it and he knew his sister did too, even if she did spend too much time in the past. But when they turned, well, she lost someone she cared about very much because of her father. And in doing so, she lost a part of herself, the young girl that Augustus took care of, even with their only being a couple of years between them, he knew that it was a possibility that his sister would never love again. And that tore through his soul. Because if anyone deserved love, it was Arabella, who loved people so much that she would do anything to protect them.


	2. What We Leave Behind

_"I wonder if I'm being real, do I speak my truth or filter how I feel? I wonder, wouldn't it be nice to live inside a world that isn't black and white? I wonder what it's like to be my friends, hope they don't think I'll forget about them. I wonder." - Wonder_ , Shawn Mendes

Alaric sat down at the bar as Damon cleaned the glasses, before pouring one out for Alaric, bourbon as always.

"Are you sure that this was the only option we had, Damon?" Alaric asked as he played with the ring of the glass as Damon stared him down across the table.

"You know that I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think it would work, Ric. Plus, I know how you feel about inviting more supernatural people where your daughters are, especially with what Josie went through. And if it were my kids in your position, I would be much more understanding. But Hope Mikaelson and Landon Kirby are fighting for their lives, much more than children should have to, and you need the help. I guarantee you that Arabella and Augustus will be spending their time here when they're not helping you fight against the Necromancer." Damon said seriously with a shake of her head.

Alaric sighed and nodded before taking a drink out of the glass and setting it down on the counter. "Tell me about them, from what you know. I want to know why the Necromancer is so scared of them." He said, causing Damon to raise an eyebrow.

"Why? So you can send them to a prison world if you think they're too dangerous?" Damon asked, and once he had learned of Alaric doing that, it caused them to have a rough spot in their friendship. This was no surprise for them but when he had told Damon that the kids had come back and were attending the rest of the school years, it caused them to carefully become friends once again.

"Alright, I deserved that," Alaric said with a sigh before looking expectantly at Damon, who nodded and sighed.

"I met Arabella after Stefan went off to the Second World War, and Lexi prevented me from going with him, and I got caught up by a vampire hunter who wasn't a newbie. This guy knew what he was doing. He knew all the tricks in the book. He was about to shove a stake into my heart when suddenly, blood started pouring from his eyes, nose, mouth, ears, I mean everywhere. He finally went down and there was a figure standing about five feet behind him, at the open end of the alley. She was wearing a lady's suit from that time so you know, traditional look but her eyes were piercing. It was almost as if they glowed red. But the only thing that was common with are vampires when they transform and what she did was a very obvious tool of witchcraft. But considering I had just met her and she was already dangerous enough to take down a human without touching him, I wasn't about to get on her bad side. I asked her why she saved me, she didn't even know me. She told me, no one deserved to die like that. No one should decide to kill someone based on who or what they are. Then, she was gone after we made introductions. I've heard some from her over the years, but she and her brother are normally in Europe, the Ireland area I believe, and rarely come to America so we never saw each other much." Damon told him, smiling almost nostalgic at the memory. If anyone got nostalgic over almost dying and being saved by someone, it would be Damon.

"Is it even possible for someone to be a vampire/witch without being a heretic?" Alaric asked Damon, who shrugged and gave him a look.

"The girl saved my life and I could tell that she's sensitive about how they became vampires, even if my humanity was turned off, which it wasn't, I wasn't going to push it," Damon said seriously. 

"What do you know about her and her brother on why The Necromancer is supposedly so scared of them?" Alaric asked, although the story showed that there was some humanity in the girl, he still knew next to nothing about them.

"I just know the stories, as I said, she never talked about her human life or how they came to be vampires or hybrids or whatever they are. But the stories are is that they were turned around the same time, the late 1880s, so they're not much younger than me, their mother died sometime before that, I think the legends go that she died when Arabella was born. Here is where the story gets interesting, it's rumored that their father is none other than Jack the Ripper. Which is one of the reasons is that the Necromancer is scared of him. Even though their father does not have anything to do with who they are if Hope and my kids are any indicators, but the rumors are that Arabella and Augustus are ruthless to anyone who crosses or betrays them. Necromancer is one of those people. Before Malivore swallowed him, he took someone from Arabella shortly after she turned, someone very important, and refused to bring them back because, at that point, it was impossible to. They had some very horrible fun with him and now the story is for someone who couldn't die, they made him wish that he could." Damon said, and that sent a chill down Alaric's spine.

"So don't get on their bad side and stay out of their way?" Alaric joked although he was uneasy by both stories.

"Pretty much. Let them do what they need to do, don't stand in their way or you'll leave your daughters as orphans and I'll have to take care of them and have to mourn you again." He said before laughing. "Honestly, if you got to know them, I think you'd like them. Arabella was 19 and Augustus was in his 20s when he was turned, so they're fairly mature, but they didn't have the best relationship with their father from what I gathered. So maybe, just show the two of them kindness when you do speak to them." He said sincerely to Ric, who nodded and seemed to contemplate the information and advice that he was given.

"Humanity has done great things for you, Damon." He told him, who laughed.

"No, just the right woman." He said as he played with his wedding ring as Alaric finished his drink.

"Also, Ric, you may want to tell your daughters about who is coming, so they don't accidentally get themselves into trouble. Because next thing you know, one of them will end up being the reason they want to stay." He said with a laugh as he knew all about Arabella's sexuality.

"Oh, Jesus."


	3. The Devil's Greatest Trick

_"Well, you almost had me fooled, told me that I was nothing without you, oh, but after everything you've done, I can thank you for how strong I have become."_ \- _Praying_ , K$sha

Arabella slept the whole seventeen hours of the flight, even without truly needing it as a vampire. But she had been told that she tended to be more pleasant when she slept. Also, it helped their magic if they were well-rested, so she made the right and not a self-destructive option for once and slept.

It took her brother shaking her awake by her shoulder to wake her back up, and she groaned as the sun shined through the jet windows, illuminating her sea-green eyes in the light.

Waking herself the rest of the way up, she looked over at her brother and rolled her eyes as she saw him feeding on the flight attendant, standing up and walking around him. "At least leave the lass alive, brother. We don't need to arouse any more suspicion of us being here and your feeding habits are not going to help us here." She said sarcastically.

The blood was running on opposite sides of his mouth and she rolled her eyes, some things didn't change, didn't matter how many decades passed. He was always a messy eater, while she was more on the clean side and preferred blood bags. She hated leaving evidence anywhere.

"Oh but sister, this is just so much more fun," Augustus said before taking a towel and wiping the blood from his mouth and compelling the woman to forget.

"You are ridiculous." Arabella shook her head as they exited the plane, although a friendly smile took over her face as she saw who was waiting for them with the car. 

"Hello, Damon." She said as she pulled the older man into a hug, causing the smallest look of shock to come over Augustus's face at the ease that she allowed the now human man to touch her but he quickly pulled himself together as Damon finally caught notice of him.

"You must be Augustus. I have to say, man, your sister has told me all about you. I half expected you to have horns growing out of the back of your head." Damon joked, causing Augustus to laugh and shake his head as his sister leveled a punch on Damon's shoulder. "Ow, come on, Ara, you know I'm human now. Easier to hurt." He spoke, rubbing his shoulder in a joking manner. 

"Like I had any problem doing so before," She responded in a very eloquent manner.

"Point taken." He said before looking over at Augustus and giving his hand for the physically younger man to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you. All jokes aside, your sister is a friend."

Augustus shook his hand with an almost chilling grin displaying across his face. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Salvatore. I must say, I have not met many people who could befriend my sister." He sent a look to his sister, to which she rolled her eyes as Damon opened the trunk and let them put their things in there.

"I'm guessing that we should probably get going, you guys most likely have a lot to do before you meet Alaric tomorrow." He said, rolling his eyes as Arabella beat Augustus to the passenger side seat.

The drive from the airport to Damon and Elena's house in Mystic Falls consisted of him and Augustus talking about their travels, including the instance that Arabella saved his life, while she stared out the window at the passing world outside, sometimes interjecting when one of them got a detail wrong. It was something that she was known for, she always had to be right or had to have everything perfect. Others found it annoying but for those who knew her, it was an endearing trait that they were all used to.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Augustus and Arabella took their bags from the trunk and walked with Damon until they were stopped at the doorway and gave him an unimpressed look as he laughed before inviting them inside.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I've had to do that for anyone." He said and Arabella smiled, shifting her bags to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder before brushing by him to where he told them their rooms were.

Elena had taken the kids on a visit to her kid brother, Jeremy until the Necromancer was dealt with. She understood it, if she had children, she wouldn't want them anywhere near the Necromancer and his plans.

Soon enough, she heard Damon's human heartbeat head to his room and saw her brother in the doorway of her room before she nodded for him to come in. They had to deliver a message to the Necromancer, after all, who would they be if they didn't tell him that they were coming for him?

After she had found a comforting position to sit in, Augustus began to light the candles and spread black salt around her so she would not be disturbed until she returned. A consequence that their father found out of turning his children into hybrids, was that they developed two separate gifts each. One of the gifts that Arabella had was the ability to possess someone else's body. It had its usefulness. And after learning that the Necromancer was still being accompanied by Chad from Alaric's information that he had given Damon, well, that gave an upper hand.

Arabella used a couple of calming breaths and let her eyes roll back into her head and in a matter of seconds, she had successfully possessed the boy's body and mind.

And letting the Necromancer go on a tyrant before realizing his acolyte had not been speaking, he turned to face him and almost stuttered as he recognized the eyes that stared back at him from Chad's skull. The sea-green eyes were piercing his blue ones and the smirk was unfamiliar on Chad's face but he recognized it within a second.

"Hello, Necromancer, dear old friend. Did you miss me?" And with those words being said, Arabella left his body and went back to her own as Chad collapsed on the floor. The human body was not truly built for another entity controlling and possessing it.

And the Necromancer tended to him while looking around the crypt, knowing that if she was here, then her brother was as well. And his end was coming.


	4. Won't Get Fooled Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric meets the Druitts and begins to realize that even the worst people have redeeming traits

_"Every second counts, I don't wanna talk to you anymore, and all these little games, you can call me by the name I gave you yesterday, every minute counts, I don't wanna watch TV anymore, can you figure me out? Just doin' this to waste more time on the couch." - Bags,_ Clairo

The morning after the little threatening visit to the Necromancer passed in silence between all of them as they got ready for the day ahead of them.

The Druitts would be going to the Salvatore School and meet with the Headmaster and would be introduced to the students who wouldn't wake up and speak to those who witnessed what happened so they could try to help them the best they could. It was agreed between Augustus and Arabella that they would work with the two separately, Ara with the girl, Augustus with the boy. 

The curse of enchanted slumber or even coming back from the dead was hard enough, but having someone who appeared to be the opposite sex, they were both familiar with people who were transgender and non-binary, and though they were both not those, they respected and supported those who were, but it could be rattling to see someone not the same-sex hovering above them. Something about the psychology of people that made this make sense.

After filling up on a couple of blood bags, she and Augustus got their rental car, a black Chevy Camaro, they made their way to the magic school. She hummed as they approached the gate, watching from the passenger seat as her brother talked to the man on the other side of the button. She never really paid any more attention to the evolving technology other than what she needed to know and use. Her brother, however, was always excited about human technology.

Shaking her head, she watched as the gate open and Augustus slowly rolled the car into the parking spot. And she was aware that all eyes were on them.

She expected it, they were newcomers to an exclusive school, and those with enhanced senses could practically smell the vampire on them but also the witch, which was probably sending them into confusion and hesitation.

They didn't belong, they were new people, and they had an aura around them that screamed danger. It was enough to send the people who were closest to them scurrying away to classes or their group of friends.

She ran a hand through her icy blonde hair and looked around the other students as she and her brother made their way to the Headmaster's office. They found their way even without easily a guide, probably a good thing they didn't. The siblings, especially Arabella, tended to alienate those around them, and well, someone else might not take to it as often as someone that they knew.

Once reaching the office, Arabella decided to be the polite one this time around and wrapped her knuckles against the door in a gentle knock.

"Come in." The rough voice belonging to Alaric Saltzman sounded through the door, and Arabella and Augustus entered swiftly and shut the door behind them. That was when they noticed the two girls, not much younger than Arabella physically it looked like.

"You must be the Druitts." He said, and she nodded, glancing at the girls.

"Yes, I am Arabella. And this is my elder brother, Augustus." She said, extending her hand to his. She was pleasantly surprised when he took the offered hand in a firm grasp and his pulse did not indicate that he was scared of them, neither were the girls, she noticed after retracting her hand. _How strange._

"Arabella, Augustus, these are my daughters. This is Lizzie and that's Josie." He said, gesturing to the girls and she took notice of how Lizzie was staring at her in admiration but Josie's look was deep in thought, almost in regret. They didn't look like they were older than 17, in Arabella's opinion so she wondered what happened to cause such regret for someone so young.

"You're here to help Hope and Landon, aren't you?" Josie asked in an almost timid voice which surprised Arabella since she saw the strength in Josie.

"We are," Augustus said as Arabella paused to choose her words carefully. "We're also here to help deal with your little problem with the Necromancer." He said with a smirk before seeing how Josie bristled at the mention of the miserable being.

"Mr. Saltzman, would you mind if I spoke to Josie before we start to attempt to bring back your students?" She asked, looking at his hesitant look. "It won't take long, I promise you, and my brother and I pride ourselves on keeping our promises."


	5. Natural Born Killer

_"It makes me feel nervous, you have that look in your eye, oh, what takes over? What is it that holds you tight?" - Half Light,_ Banners

"If it's alright with Josie." Alaric finally said and looked to Josie, who hesitantly looked towards Arabella. Like everyone else, it was easy to see that she was dangerous, but no one could tell why, maybe it was the way she held herself, or her taking her time with her words, but there was something about her specifically that put others off. But Josie saw that and well, she didn't care.

She did care, but Josie also had a history of seeing past people's defenses, past the things that made people dislike them or be afraid of them. And to be honest, she wouldn't mind talking to Arabella. Maybe she could see myth from truth.

"Alright." She said quietly, to which Arabella responded with a gentle smile.

"Augustus can stay here and speak with you about your students' condition while we speak. We'll be back before you know it." She said to Alaric before Josie offered her father a smile and went with Arabella and they finally sat in the courtyard.

Arabella kept her distance from her, her sitting in the grass while Josie sat on one of the benches across from her. Josie found it strange but she didn't push it.

"The reason I wanted to speak to you, Ms. Saltzman, is that there was a tone of sorrow as well as the look in your eyes that spelled regret. I assume that you blame yourself for what happened to your classmates?" She asked after a couple of moments of silence had passed between them.

"Well, it was my fault." She said, causing Arabella to sit up, showing her that she had her full attention. "I was manipulated into doing dark magic and then storing it in a mora miserium, then to save my sister and friends, and as a result, I fooled myself that being powerful meant being an evil bitch and being myself meant I would always be a victim. I hurt a lot of people, including Hope and Landon. My dark self turned her into stone in my head and I thought that she would be better when I came back to myself. But she's not. And Landon is a different story. While Dark Josie was taking over and I had been locked away in my head, she worked with the Necromancer, he wanted the black magic running through my veins so he could raise Malivore. He had Rafael killed, he's a werewolf, and then took over his body so he could kill Landon with a golden arrow, and he's a phoenix. Part of the deal that dad struck with him was that he bring everyone who was killed back from the dead permanently, no strings attached, and he gets the dark magic that I had." She finished and Arabella hummed for a minute.

"You care for them," Arabella said softly and Josie nodded.

"You know, as a vampire and a witch, I've hurt more people than I would like to admit it, mostly for personal gain. But I've done black magic before, and even as what many label a being of darkness, it has a way of twisting everything about you. It changes you." She told her before meeting her eyes. "But even with that, you must know that it wasn't your fault. Yes, she was a part of you and still is, I'm guessing that's why you don't use your magic anymore, but you're not truly her."

She stood up suddenly, seeing her brother approach with Alaric. The softness that her features had begun to show was quickly covered up, that if Josie was not looking at her, she doubted she would have seen it.

"Thank you, Josie. I appreciated your insight." She said with a friendly smile before turning on her heel, and she and her brother disappeared to where Hope and Landon were being hidden.

Arabella may be the one that people were more scared of, but from what she just witnessed, there was more to her than people realize. Her father had told her and Lizzie the PG version of who they were, but he covered the basics. They knew that he was trying to scare them away from the siblings, but even Josie knew that her sister was attracted to the younger Druitt. And right now, she wasn't in the place where she needed a relationship.

But she couldn't deny that there was something about Arabella that told her there was more to the hybrid than what met the eye.


	6. No Way Out

_"You've been shattered, like you've never been before, the life you knew, in a thousand pieces on the floor, and words fall short in times like these when this world drives you to your knees, you think you're never gonna get back to the you that used to be." - Tell Your Heart to Beat Again_ , Danny Gokey

Arabella relayed what had occurred to Augustus once they were able to speak in a quiet room.

"Looks like I have more work than it looks like. Though your job with the Mikaelson girl may not be as easy as it seems." Augustus spoke, leaning against the wall as they spoke in hushed voices and vampire speed.

"I know. Although, if she is as similar to her family as Alaric has said, I can't wait to meet her." Arabella said with a mischievous smile.

Augustus shook his head and laughed softly, although he was just happy to see his sister smile or give a smile that wasn't forced or filled with sadness. Silence filled between the two of them as they contemplated what to do next and how to proceed with the two students.

"Well, we already agreed that I would try to wake the Phoenix while you woke Mikaelson. So we should probably get to that before Alaric thinks that we're conspiring to kill someone in his school." He said, to which Arabella responded with an eye roll but pushed herself off the wall nonetheless.

"Oh, killing someone. The horror. I hope that he knows that even we do not kill children. Although I am quite aware that he doesn't think highly of us, I don't care. We're here to help, not to form attachments." She said coldly and he sighed before leveling a gaze at her as they walked to the rooms that Hope and Landon were being kept in.

"Really? Then why did you need to talk to Josie, or comfort her when she told you what had happened?"

"Put a sock in it, August."

\--------------------------------------------------

They separated to go into the rooms, before Arabella spelled the door shut behind her, making sure it locked with a spell only she and her brother knew. Sighing, she took off her jacket and lit the candles in the room with a simple hand motion.

With the information that Josie told her about Hope being turned into stone, she summoned one of their mother's grimoires from their home and watched as it fell onto the bed. While they could work with black magic without it taking as much out of them, it could still be tiring work, as was any magic if they used it too much. But she knew that she would have to pool her resources to get the girl back.

Running her eyes over her face, Arabella mused to herself how much that Hope looked like her father, and sighed softly at the memories that briefly flitted through her mind. She wished that Klaus was there to see the young woman that Hope had grown into and that he could physically be there to be proud of her. It just wasn't fair that she was alone.

Of course, she wasn't truly alone. She had Freya, Rebekah, Marcel, Vincent, and Kol, sure, but what Alaric had told her was that she rarely went to see them. They didn't even know that she was like this. She understood why Hope had chosen to distance herself from her family, but she really thought that family would do her some good if she saw them more often.

Chuckling to herself, she realized how hypocritical she sounded when she and her brother hadn't spoken to their father in nearly 50 years.

Looking down at her, she grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed, touching her arm ever so slightly.

"Hello. Hope, was it? My name is Arabella, and I'm gonna try and get you back, okay?" She said softly with a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Then, she retracted her hand and began to read the pages of the book. Now, she was determined more than ever to get the young Mikaelson out of the curse and back to the land of the living.


	7. Revelations

_"I can't wait, I can't wait, no, when I see little lights in the shadows, one must hide when the sun gets higher, I don't know what this madness means." - Lost in the Shadows (The Lost Boys),_ Lou Gramm

Augustus stood above the body of the boy and rolled his sleeves up as he looked over him with a sigh. Like his sister, he hated to see anyone so young dead when the world had so much to offer for the young minds.

He could hear his sister thumbing through the pages of the grimoire while searching for how to wake Hope up as he looked down at the boy before bringing out their father's research about phoenixes. He hoped that something in the pages could tell him that there may be a way to bring him back without involving the Necromancer.

They could bring back humans from the dead, as they could channel the black magic that was used in the experiment to create them to bring mortal lives back, other creatures were a different story. He wasn't even aware that human-sized phoenixes existed, but maybe there was something in there that would help. He wouldn't try and call their dad, Jack the Ripper in or anywhere near Mystic Falls was just a bad idea.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he peered down at the dark-haired boy as his lips twisted to silently hum as he worked.

" Mr. Kirby, I'm not sure if you are still in there. But my sister seems to believe that talking to you will help make you more comfortable and make you feel like you're not alone in there. My name is Augustus Druitt, my sister is going to make sure that Hope comes back." He said with a smile as he looked at the wall before sighing and sitting down next to him in the chair pulled up next to the bed.

"Now, where should we begin?" He muttered to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Arabella sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall, realizing that it had been about three hours since she started working on the Mikaelson and she had found nothing so far. It was, without a doubt, extremely frustrating.

Especially when Hope looked so much like her father.

Arabella didn't know Hayley but she had heard about her, and she knew that if she had met the hybrid before her death, she probably would have liked her as well.

But Arabella knew her father, she knew Klaus, and in looking at Hope, she saw much of her father in her. She ran a hand through her hair before standing up and going over to one of the candles, looking at the dancing flame.

"You know, I knew your father, although I doubt that you know me, after all, your father and I hadn't spoken very often since you were born. But I don't blame him for that, when someone has a child, it is supposed to change them. I was sad to hear that he passed, but he loved you, that much I knew." She said with a rueful smile. Klaus had been for Hope what her father should have been for her and Augustus. But in all honesty, Klaus had been fatherly towards her in the short amount of time that they knew each other.

"It was a very long time ago when we met, shortly after your family left New Orleans the first time, or rather was chased out by your grandfather. So the 1920s or a couple of decades after that, I tend to lose track of time. It happens ever so often when you're immortal, the weeks that pass seem like days and the years seem like months. But we met not long after I turned into a hybrid, well not long for me, and in knowing that there were others like me out there. Other hybrids, that is. But in knowing that, I didn't feel quite as alone as I had before, and I'd like to believe that your father felt the same way. Although for about a month, we were constantly at each other's throats. We didn't trust each other much at first and were rather secretive about our pasts, eventually, those walls came down." She said as she made her way back to Hope's side.

"My point is, I owe your father a lot, including not being as miserable as I was. And in paying him back, I will do everything I can to get you out of there. I'm not one to give up on someone just because it seems hopeless." She said as she picked the grimoire up and opened it.


	8. Do Not Go Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter everyone

_"Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body, I know not everybody has got a body like you." - Faith,_ Sleeping at Last

Two weeks had passed before Arabella had found a spell that talked about an enchanted sleep, but she recognized the handwriting in the grimoire as her father's. It didn't make any sense but she was trying not to focus on her own family drama and just hoped that her father wasn't leading her towards the wrong way.

Despite her father being a psychopath, he was also a bit of a genius. He wouldn't record anything without reason so she had to trust him in this instance, it was rare that they trusted anything their father had to say but when it came to stuff like this, they didn't have much of a choice.

Shaking her head, she decided to trust her own judgment for once and use the spell. Luckily, at a magic school, she had all of what she needed, for the most part since this was a complicated spell. The siblings had foreseen this and had brought their own supplies, she didn't think that the school would teach dark magic spells to children, although she thought that was a recipe for disaster.

But they weren't here as students and it wasn't their business, was it?

Sighing, she tried to keep a clear mind as she focused on the spell in front of her. 

Grabbing the various herbs that she needed, she then proceeded to crush the herbs and the various ingredients in the small bowl before grabbing her dagger and cutting her palm, letting her blood land on the herbs. She watched as the cut healed itself, wiping the remaining blood off on her jeans.

Gently sitting next to Hope as she watched the flames around them dance as she began to channel them, barely even whispering the words. It was a complicated spell so the words needed to be spoken aloud but she had years to perfect this type of magic. Them being beings of darkness gave them an advantage when it came to dark magic, it was easier for them to channel.

 _"Aperto animo, ad me, et me solum, eam esse aperta adiuvatur. Quid ambulat in animo suo, oporet etiam ambulare."_ The whispered words left her mouth as she carefully spread the blood laced herbs around the boundary of candles. These words left her mouth on a loop as she repeated the action until the bowl was empty and she set it down with a bang on the bedside table.

Repeating the words a couple more times for good measure, she opened her eyes and looked down at Hope thoughtfully.

She placed her palm against Hope's forehead and sighed in relief as she found that her previously closed mind was now open to her and her only. And with that, she sat down in the chair again and dived into her mind headfirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the Latin translation is probably incorrect, I didn't take Latin and have no idea what I'm doing here. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
